Little sister
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: Octavia misses his big brother Bellamy in the Ark, after all since he started working, he doesn't spend as much time with her. So she decides to meet the Ark herself, but is caught in the act by his mother Aurora. Then, after returning from work, Bellamy just tries to console her little sister. WARNING: CONTAINS CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ!


**I'm a big fan of the Blake siblings, so on seeing 5x08, my heart really was broken. So I just decided to write this little one-shot of Bellamy and Octavia when they lived on the Ark, after all things were so different there. As you know, I'm Brazilian, but since most of the history of this site is in English, I'll write it in both languages. Any grammatical error, just excuse me, because I do not really have any fluency in the language. I must also say that most of my stories are about spanking and this could not be different, so anyone who does not like, don't read. Remembering that in the events of this story, Octavia is only 12 years old, while Bellamy is 20 years old and both live in the ark along with their mother Aurora.**

 **WARNING: This story contains a disciplinary spanking on a child. So if you don't like it, don't read it!**

Octavia was so frustrated. Ever since her big brother Bellamy started working on the guard, she felt so alone. The worst thing was that she couldn't get out of there, after all nobody knew she existed, only her brother and her mother. If the Chancellor or anyone on the council discovered this, they would float her mother and Octavia would probably be arrested. She knew the consequences, her mother always made a point of reminding her about it. But despite that, Octavia couldn't stand it any longer. She hated being stuck. She wanted to leave. She wanted to meet people. She just wanted to be free.

With that, Octavia simply began to observe all the days and times that her mother and her brother left. Usually Bellamy and Aurora always locked the door outside, but one day her mother left in such a hurry that she simply forgot the key on the table. Octavia knew it was the perfect opportunity for her to meet the Ark at least once in her life, so without thinking of the consequences, the girl opened the door to her compartment and put her head out, still afraid to get out of there altogether. Slowly, the girl put her feet out and looked around impressed. It was empty. Where were the people? Bellamy told how beautiful Earth was. She wanted so badly to see Earth. Could she see? Damn it. Octavia thought. She did not know where she was and she did not want to get lost. But before Octavia had any other reaction, she felt his arm gripped and widened her eyes when she saw who had grabbed him. It was her mother.

"Octavia, what do you think you're doing?" - Aurora spoke with a desperate look. Aurora's eyes exuded fear and anger, and Octavia didn't really know which of them she was most afraid of.

"Mom, I..." - The girl tried to explain herself, but Aurora interrupted her.

"We can't talk here." - Aurora took a deep breath, trying to remain calm - ''Let's go'' - She cut her eyes off the girl and pulled her back into her compartment. As soon as they were inside the compartment, Aurora picked up the key, locked the door, and put her hands on Octavia's shoulder, making her daughter look at her. - "Has anyone seen you?" - Aurora asked in a desperate voice.

''I think not.'' - Octavia said, looking at her mother.

''Octavia.'' - Aurora said her daughter's name and looked at her seriously - "Are you sure?" - She asked, wanting a confirmation from the girl.

"I..." - The girl thought for a moment before nodding her head - "I'm sure, mother, no one saw me.'' - Octavia completed, and Aurora sighed with relief then returned to look at her daughter with a stern look.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if you were caught?" - Aurora began with the sermon, and Octavia cringed - "Answer me.'' - The woman insisted, lightly shaking the girl's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, mom.'' - Octavia looked at her, wanting to cry - "I just wanted to meet the Ark." - The girl tried to explain herself, and Aurora let go of her daughter's shoulders, before running her hands over her own hair in an attempt to calm herself.

Aurora didn't want to deal with Octavia while she was so angry. She was sure to punish the girl for that. She deserved it, after all she had been told so many times about it, but before she simply needed to calm down.

"How many times have I and your brother explained to you about this, about what would happen if they caught you?" - Aurora took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and looking back at her daughter.

''Many.'' - Octavia replied, lowering her head.

"Then why did you disobey me?" - Aurora asked, looking at her seriously.

"Because I can't be locked up here anymore, mom.'' - Octavia said sincerely.

"Do you really want to be arrested? Do you want me to float? Do you want your brother to stay here alone without any of us?'' - Aurora asked, coldly, what made Octavia bow her head again and shake her head. Of course the girl didn't want that. - "Then why did you leave that room?" - The woman insisted, and Octavia looked at her.

"I just wanted to get to know the Ark a bit, mom, I thought it would be okay." - The girl tried to explain herself, which made Aurora snort.

"Of course have a problem, Octavia, and you know it." - Aurora looked at her, serious - You want to know... - The woman paused, finally feeling calm enough and looked at the girl, before heading to the chair. - ''Come here.'' - Aurora decided, sitting down in the chair, and Octavia made a crying face, knowing what that meant.

"No, mommy, please." - Octavia looked at her, taking steps back. It wasn't as if the girl had never been punished, but she always hated it. And she always tried to get away from it.

"Octavia..." - Aurora cut her eyes to her daughter, still sitting in her chair.

''You will spank me.'' - Octavia accused, letting her first tears fall.

"I'll go and if you know that, you know you deserve it." - Aurora said, serious - ''Now come here.'' - The woman said and the girl shook her head.

''No!'' - Octavia replied, running behind the table.

"Octavia, if I have to get you, I'll spank you with the brush." - Aurora threatened, but Octavia didn't believe the threat. Her mother had never used the brush with her. Normally, whenever Octavia was spanked, she would seek comfort in the arms of her big brother, Bellamy. But Bellamy always said she had no reason to cry so much, after all Aurora had never used the brush with her. Already with him, she used it many times, but luckily after he turned 12 years old, Bellamy simply stopped receiving that kind of punishment. In fact, Aurora wanted Octavia to respect Bellamy and see him as a father figure, so she knew it wouldn't be good for her to see her brother having the same treatment as her. Not to mention that from the age of four, Octavia kind of understood things. - "Octavia..." - The woman insisted, but Octavia continued behind the table - "You're the one who asked for it.'' - Aurora said, losing her temper and going to the closet in the compartment. Seeing her mother actually catching the dreaded brush in the closet, Octavia began to despair.

"Please, mom, the brush doesn't..." - The girl begged, but Aurora did not listen and went to her, but Octavia, seeing her mother approaching, rushed to the other side.

"Octavia, you're testing my patience.'' - Aurora took a deep breath, getting annoyed at the girl's stubbornness - "If you don't come here now, I swear this is going to be the spanking of your life." - The woman threatened, but Octavia remained in place. In really, she just hoped Bellamy would come home soon and stop her mother from hitting him with the brush. For some reason, Bellamy could always convince Aurora not to be so hard on her little sister. - ''It's enough.'' - Aurora put the brush on the table and followed the girl. Octavia was agile and managed to use the table well to get away from her mother, but after five minutes, the girl was tired and with that, Aurora could get her by the arm. - ''I warned you.'' - Aurora spoke, pulling Octavia to the chair. The girl tried to get out of her mother's grasp, but it was impossible. His mother was much stronger. Still, Aurora warned: - "If you keep going with this, I go to spanked you tomorrow again." - The woman threatened and Octavia finally stopped fighting. She knew her mother was not kidding.

Realizing that Octavia had finally stopped fighting, Aurora sat in the chair and placed Octavia on her lap. The girl had passed all limits. First she tried to get out of the compartment and after she made a cursed tantrum to avoid a spanking. Aurora knew that this time she had to teach her daughter a real lesson. Then, without hesitation, she began spanking the girl's ass SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK *! SMACK*! SMACK *! SMACK *!

"That was because you tried to escape your punishment.'' - Aurora lectured, pausing for a moment to spank the girl - "And this is going to be for you trying to get out of this compartment when you know the consequences if you get caught." - She continued, lowering her daughter's pants and panties and leaving them around her knee.

"No, moo-mmy, stoo-p.'' - Octavia asked, kicking her legs. She hated to spanked like that.

''Yes, Octavia.'' - Aurora stated, holding one hand over the girl's back to hold it in place and with her other hand, she picked up the brush, giving the first brushed PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! Which made Octavia bite her lips to try not to scream in pain.

''That huur-ts.'' - Octavia complained, but Aurora wasn't moved.

''It's to hurt.'' - The woman said, continuing to punish her daughter's ass with the brush. PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *!

Aurora paused for a moment to watch the girl's ass. He was red, but she knew it could be redder than that.

"You'll never try to leave that room again." - Aurora punctuated every word with a strong brushed PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! - "Do you understand, Octavia?" - She asked with the child face down on her lap.

''Yee-s.'' - The girl whimpered in a burst of sobbing.

''Yes what?'' - Aurora insisted, punishing the girl's ass again PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *!

''Yes, ma'am.'' - Octavia said, letting the tears fall. Aurora knew it was time to end her daughter's punishment, so she just hit with brush four more to make sure she had taken the point home. PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *! PEFT *!

''Ended.'' - Aurora warned, putting the brush on the table with one hand - ''Ended.'' - The woman sighed, stroking Octavia's back with her other hand. The child was still crying, but Aurora still lifted the girl and put her in front of him. - "Do you understand why you were punished?" - Aurora asked, looking into her daughter's eyes.

''I undeer-staa-nd.'' - Octavia answered in a choked voice, covering her face and trying to wipe away the tears that insisted on falling.

"I do not like to spank you, Octavia.'' - Aurora stated, taking Octavia's hands from her face and making her daughter look at her. - "You have to learn to control your impulses, and I know it's horrible to be locked in here, but unfortunately things are like that." - She explained and Octavia just sniffled, trying to control the crying. - "I love you, baby, I can't lose you." - The woman continued, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder - "Then please don't do this any more." - Aurora completed and however much Octavia was angry that she had just been spanken and always denied her mother's comfort in such situations, she had never seen her mother so vulnerable. Then, without a word, Octavia simply embraced her. Aurora logically returned the hug and squeezed her daughter tightly onto her chest. They stayed for a few minutes until Aurora separated her arm and looked at her daughter. - ''It's corner time for you, Octavia." - She warned, lifting Octavia's pants slowly. When the fabric touched her aching ass, Octavia winced and looked at her mother.

"Is that really necessary, mommy?" - Octavia asked, rubbing her ass with one hand.

"You know the rules." - Aurora looked at her seriously and pointed to the corner. - "Come on, honey, it's only fifteen minutes.'' - She continued, and Octavia ducked her head, before going to the corner, still rubbing her aching ass.

Aurora smirked at how Octavia was spoiled. This was Bellamy's fault, after all. He always protected her from everything and always did everything for her. She was so proud of him. He was a great brother to Octavia and Aurora knew he would always take care of her.

Then after about five minutes, Aurora heard the door to her compartment open. It was Bellamy. Octavia, seeing that it was his big brother, simply left the corner and ran towards him.

"Hey, O." - Bellamy smiled at the sight of her little sister, but immediately worried that her eyes were wet with tears.

"Mommy spank me, Bell.'' - Octavia told his big brother before that he asked anything.

"Close the door, Bellamy.'' - Aurora sent and Bellamy glared at Octavia, but still obeyed her mother and locked the door with the key. He hated to know Octavia had been spanken, but he knew that Aurora only beat Octavia when she did something very wrong. Even though she was severe, her mother was always fair. - "And you..." - Aurora turned to Octavia and grabbed the girl's arm, turning her back to her and landing two hard pat on her ass sore SMACK *! SMACK *! - "Obey me when I tell you to stay in the corner." - She lectured, taking Octavia back to the corner - "You still need to stay ten more minutes there." - Aurora warned, looking serious at her daughter. Bellamy just stared at the scene, but she knew that her mother probably had reason to be so severe.

"I don't understand why this, if after I'm will go to be stuck for thirty minutes in that stupid hole.'' - Octavia complained, but Aurora and Bellamy heard every word.

"Octavia, do you want to been spank again, now in front of your brother?" - Aurora asked, starting to get irritated again.

"No, moo-mmy.'' - Octavia stammered and shook her head. She hated being in the corner, but that was no doubt a thousand times better than feeling the weight of her mother's hand again.

''That's what I thought.'' - Aurora glared at her, and Octavia turned to look at the wall, folding her arms and pouting to show how much she hated it.

Aurora just ignored Octavia's scene and sat down again in the chair. Bellamy gave a pitiful look to her little sister and sighed, before pulling another chair and sitting in front of her mother.

''What did she do?'' - Bellamy asked, looking at the corner where Octavia was.

''I found her out of our compartment.'' - Aurora counted, and Bellamy took a deep breath. Octavia really deserved the punishment her mother had given.

"It's hard for her, mom.'' - Bellamy tried to defend her little sister, but Aurora shook her head.

"I know, but unfortunately things are like this.'' - Aurora sighed and Bellamy nodded slowly, agreeing with his mother.

They were silent for a few minutes, until Aurora glanced at her watch and saw that Octavia's time in the corner had run out.

"You can get out of the corner now, Octavia.'' - Aurora finally spoke, and Octavia immediately turned and left with her head down, going toward Bellamy and burying her face in the chest of her big brother.

"It's all right, O." - Bellamy said, hugging his little sister tightly - "It's all right.'' - He repeated as he heard her sobs and caressed his back.

"I have some things to do now.'' - Aurora warned, getting up from her chair and looking at Bellamy - "Take care of her." - His mother sent, and Bellamy nodded, still with her little sister in her arms.

As soon as Aurora came out of the compartment, Octavia raised her head and looked at Bellamy, making a pouting and saying:

"Mom spank me with the brush today, Bell.'' - She counted, rubbing her ass again with one hand.

''Really?'' - Bellamy asked, surprised. His mother had never hit Octavia with the brush before.

''Yes, and it hurts a lot.'' - The girl said, still rubbing her bottom, which made Bellamy smile sideways.

"You can be sure that I know that.'' - Bellamy laughed, which made Octavia smile before she lowered her head - "What is it, O?" - He asked, worried about her sudden change in attitude.

"I miss you, big brother.'' - Octavia confessed, and Bellamy felt guilty for a moment. Since he came to the guard, he didn't spend as much time with his little sister as before. But unfortunately, he needed to work, after all Octavia was growing and they needed more rations.

"Me too, O." - Bellamy said, running his hand over his little sister's face. - "But..." - He was about to explain himself, but Octavia interrupted him.

"I know, you have to work for us to have more rations." - The girl completed, looking frustrated.

"That's right.'' - Bellamy nodded, and Octavia looked him over, thinking for a moment.

"Am I going to stay my whole life locked up here?" - Octavia asked after a few minutes of silence.

''I hope not.'' - Bellamy said and he really expected that, but he didn't know if that would ever be possible. Earth wasn't yet habitable.

"I think about it sometimes..." - The girl told him, looking at her big brother - "I don't want to spend my whole life here.'' - Octavia added, making a pouting, which made Bellamy pull his little sister's hands and make her look at him.

"You will not spend your whole life here, O, so please do not think about it.'' - Bellamy says, holding her little sister's hand, but when she saw that she had not sketched any reaction, he continued: - "How about a story?" - He suggested, smiling at his little sister.

''I like stories.'' - Octavia gave him a small smile.

''Then come here.'' - Bellamy smiled, lifting her little sister and sitting on her lap.

''Oh, Bell.'' - The girl complained, making a face, which made him raise his eyebrows - ''Mom spank me today, forgot?'' - Octavia complained, making Bellamy laugh.

"It's true, I'm sorry.'' - Bellamy said laughing, putting Octavia in a more comfortable way in his lap - ''So... What story would you like to hear today?'' - He asked, trying to cheer up his sister.

"You know I like gladiator stories.'' - Octavia spoke and he smiled. It was true. Octavia loved stories that were related to fighting.

''Very well.'' - Bellamy nodded, making tickling lightly on the neck of his sister, which made her squirm.

''Stop, Bell.'' - Octavia laughed and Bellamy looked at her.

"Have you heard the Carpophorus story yet?" - Bellamy asked and Octavia made a face of confusion - ''He was a gladiator that was compared with the own Hercúles.'' - He explained, and Octavia brightened.

''Tell me about it!'' - The girl asked with a huge smile and Bellamy to see that finally her little sister had been excited, began to detail every piece of this story. But before he had finished the Carpophorus story, Bellamy realized that Octavia was already asleep with her head pressed against her chest.

When she was asleep, she didn't look so stubborn. But hey, she was a Blake. Bellamy thought. Blakes are by nature very stubborn, so it was normal for Octavia to be that way too. Then, still looking at his sleeping little sister, he promised himself that one day his little sister would have a normal life. She didn't deserve to live a hidden life for something that was not her fault. Octavia deserved more. And Bellamy one day, was going to give it to her, after all ''Your sister, your responsibility.''

 **END**

 **I know Aurora may seem harsh on this story, but it's that in the flashbacks we had of Aurora on the show, she really seemed to be a stern mother. I at least had that impression. As for Octavia, I think she was really spoiled, we clearly figured that out, so when we portrayed her at age 12, I think it made sense to show her that. I also confess that I wrote this story shortly after I saw 5x08, but I was not in the mood to post this story at that time. But a week later, I just decided to post that story anyway.**

 **At the moment, I'm very excited about The 100 and as I'm on vacation, I'm thinking of writing a story that had Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Madi as their main characters (as if they were a family and lived together). In fact it would not be exactly a story, but rather a collection of drabbles that could involve various situations that you would suggest, for example, them on the beach or anything of the kind. It is worth remembering that in this case this story would be AU and Bellamy and Clarke would be married having Madi as a biological daughter and Octavia would continue as Bellamy's younger sister, but only in that case she would be a little younger (Octavia would be 16). So if anyone likes this idea, just suggest here in the comments some situation you'd like to see from the Blake Family and I'll just start working on it.**

 **I also have to say that I can not stand the fact that the Blakes fight so much in this s5. Hell, I just wanted them fighting side by side and conquering the Valley together. Is it too much to ask?**

 **Well, that's it. Hope you like this little one-shot. A kiss and until next time! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Eu sou uma grande fã dos irmãos Blake, então ao ver o 5x08, o meu coração realmente ficou partido. Por isso, eu apenas decidi escrever esse pequeno one-shot do Bellamy e da Octavia quando eles viviam na Arca, afinal as coisas lá eram tão diferentes. Como vocês sabem, eu sou brasileira, mas como a maioria das história desse site são em inglês, vou escrever ela nas duas línguas. Qualquer erro gramatical, apenas me desculpem, pois realmente não tenho total fluência na língua. Devo dizer também que a maioria das minhas histórias são sobre palmadas e essa não poderia ser diferente, por isso quem não gosta, não leia. Lembrando que nos eventos dessa história, a Octavia tem apenas 12 anos, enquanto o Bellamy tem 20 anos e ambos vivem na arca junto com a sua mãe Aurora.**

 **AVISO: Essa história contém uma palmada disciplinar em uma criança. Portanto se não gosta, não leia!**

Octavia estava tão frustada. Desde que o seu irmão mais velho Bellamy começou a trabalhar na guarda, ela se sentia tão sozinha. O pior é que ela não podia sair dalí, afinal ninguém sabia que ela existia, só o seu irmão e a sua mãe. Se o Chanceler ou qualquer pessoa do conselho descobrisse isso, eles iriam flutuar a sua mãe e Octavia provavelmente seria presa. Ela sabia das consequências, sua mãe sempre fez questão de lembrar a ela sobre isso. Mas apesar disso, Octavia não aguentava mais. Ela odiava ficar presa. Ela queria sair. Ela queria conhecer as pessoas. Ela só queria ser livre.

Com isso, Octavia simplesmente passou a observar todos os dias e horários que a sua mãe e seu irmão saíam. Normalmente Bellamy e Aurora sempre trancavam a porta por fora, mas certo dia, a sua mãe saiu com tanta pressa que simplesmente esqueceu a chave em cima da mesa. Octavia sabia que era a oportunidade perfeita para ela conhecer a Arca pelo menos uma vez na vida, então sem pensar nas consequências, a garota abriu a porta do seu compartimento e colocou a sua cabeça pra fora, ainda com medo de sair completamente de lá. Devagar, a garota colocou os seus pés pra fora e observou em volta impressionada. Estava vazio. Onde estava as pessoas? Bellamy contava como era bonito a Terra. Ela queria tanto ver a Terra. Será que ela consegueria ver? Droga. Octavia pensou. Ela não sabia onde era e ela não queria se perder. Mas antes que Octavia tivesse qualquer outra reação, ela sentiu seu braço ser agarrado e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem o tinha agarrado. Era a sua mãe.

\- Octavia, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - Aurora falou com um olhar desesperado. Os olhos de Aurora exalavam medo e raiva, e Octavia realmente não sabia de qual deles ela tinha mais medo.

\- Mamãe, eu... - A garota tentou se explicar, mas Aurora a interrompeu.

\- Não podemos conversar aqui. - Aurora respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma - Vem. - Ela cortou os olhos para a garota e a puxou de voltar para o seu compartimento. Assim que as duas estavam dentro do compartimento, Aurora pegou a chave, trancou a porta e colocou as mãos no ombro de Octavia, fazendo a sua filha olhar para ela. - Alguém te viu? - Aurora perguntou com a voz desesperada.

\- Eu acho que não. - Octavia falou, olhando para a sua mãe.

\- Octavia. - Aurora disse o nome de sua filha e a olhou séria - Você tem certeza? - Ela perguntou, querendo uma confirmação da garota.

\- Eu... - A garota pensou por um momento, antes de acentir com a cabeça - Eu tenho certeza, mamãe, ninguém me viu. - Octavia completou e Aurora suspirou de alívio para em seguida, voltar a olhar para a sua filha com um olhar severo.

\- Você tem alguma ideia do que ia acontecer se você fosse pega? - Aurora começou com o sermão e Octavia se encolheu - Me responda. - A mulher insistiu, chacoalhando levemente os ombros da garota.

\- Eu sinto muito, mamãe. - Octavia a olhou, sentindo vontade de chorar - Eu só queria conhecer a Arca. - A garota tentou se explicar e Aurora soltou os ombros da sua filha, antes de passar as suas mãos nos seus próprios cabelos com a intenção de se acalmar.

Aurora não queria lidar com Octavia enquanto ela estivesse com tanta raiva. Ela com certeza ia punir a garota por isso. Ela merecia, afinal ela foi avisada tantas vezes sobre isso, mas antes ela simplesmente precisava se acalmar.

\- Quantas vezes eu e o seu irmão te explicamos sobre isso, sobre o que aconteceria se te pegassem? - Aurora respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e voltando a olhar para a sua filha.

\- Muitas. - Octavia respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Então porque você me desobedeceu? - Aurora perguntou, a olhando séria.

\- Porque eu não aguento mais ficar trancada aqui, mamãe. - Octavia falou, sinceramente.

\- Você quer ser presa de verdade? Você quer que eu seja flutuada? Você quer que o seu irmão fique aqui sozinho sem nenhuma de nós? - Aurora perguntou, friamente, o que fez Octavia abaixar a cabeça novamente e negar com a cabeça. É claro que a garota não queria isso. - Então porque você saiu desse compartimento? - A mulher insistiu e Octavia a olhou.

\- Eu só queria conhecer a Arca um pouco, mamãe, eu achei que não teria problema. - A garota tentou se explicar, o que fez Aurora bufar.

\- É claro que tem problema, Octavia, e você sabe muito bem disso. - Aurora a olhou, séria - Quer saber... - A mulher fez uma pausa, finalmente se sentindo calma o suficiente e olhou para a garota, antes de se dirigir até a cadeira - Vem aqui. - Aurora decidiu, se sentando na cadeira e Octavia fez uma cara de choro, sabendo o que isso significava.

\- Não, mamãe, por favor. - Octavia a olhou, dando passos pra trás. Não era como se a garota nunca tivesse sido punida, mas ela sempre odiou isso. E sempre tentava fugir disso.

\- Octavia... - Aurora cortou os olhos para a filha, ainda sentada na cadeira.

\- Você vai me bater. - Octavia acusou, deixando as suas primeiras lágrimas caírem.

\- Eu vou e se você sabe disso, é porque sabe que merece. - Aurora afirmou, séria - Agora venha aqui. - A mulher mandou e a garota negou com a cabeça.

\- Não! - Octavia respondeu, correndo para trás da mesa.

\- Octavia, se eu tiver que pegar você, eu vou te bater com a escova. - Aurora ameaçou, mas Octavia não acreditou na ameaça. Sua mãe nunca tinha usado a escova com ela. Normalmente, sempre que Octavia recebia uma palmada, ela ia procurar conforto nos braços do seu irmão mais velho, Bellamy. Mas Bellamy sempre dizia que ela não tinha motivos para chorar tanto, afinal Aurora nunca tinha usado a escova com ela. Já com ele, ela usou muitas vezes, mas por sorte depois que ele completou 12 anos, Bellamy simplesmente parou de receber esse tipo de castigo. Na verdade, Aurora queria que Octavia respeitasse Bellamy e que visse ele como uma figura paterna, então ela sabia que não seria bom ela ver seu irmão tendo o mesmo tratamento que ela. Sem contar que a partir dos 4 anos, Octavia meio que já entenderia as coisas. - Octavia... - A mulher insistiu, mas Octavia continuou atrás da mesa - Foi você que pediu por isso. - Aurora falou, perdendo a paciência e indo até o armário que tinha no compartimento. Ao ver a sua mãe realmente pegando a temida escova no armário, Octavia começou a se desesperar.

\- Por favor, mamãe, a escova não... - A garota implorou, mas Aurora não deu ouvidos e foi até ela, mas Octavia ao ver a sua mãe se aproximando, correu para o outro lado.

\- Octavia, você está testando a minha paciência. - Aurora respirou fundo, ficando irritada com a teimosia da garota - Se você não vier aqui agora, eu te juro que essa vai ser a surra da sua vida. - A mulher ameaçou, mas Octavia continuou no lugar. Ela apenas esperava que Bellamy voltasse pra casa logo e impedisse a sua mãe de lhe bater com a escova. Por algum motivo, Bellamy sempre conseguia convencer Aurora a não ser tão dura com sua irmãzinha - É o suficiente. - Aurora colocou a escova em cima da mesa e foi atrás da garota. Octavia era ágil e conseguia usar bem a mesa para fugir de sua mãe, mas depois de cinco minutos, a garota meio que cansou e com isso, Aurora conseguia agarrar ela pelo o braço. - Eu te avisei. - Aurora falou, puxando Octavia para cadeira. A garota tentava sair do aperto da sua mãe, mas era impossível. Sua mãe era bem mais forte. Ainda assim, Aurora avisou: - Se você continuar com gracinha, você vai apanhar amanhã novamente. - A mulher ameaçou e Octavia finalmente parou de lutar. Ela sabia que a sua mãe não estava brincando.

Percebendo que Octavia finalmente tinha parado de fazer forças, Aurora se sentou na cadeira e colocou Octavia sobre o seu colo. A garota tinha passado de todos os limites. Primeiro ela tentou sair do compartimento e depois fez uma birra rídicula para evitar uma surra. Aurora sabia que dessa vez ela tinha que ensinar uma verdadeira lição a sua filha. Então, sem hesitar, ela começou dando duras palmadas sobre a calça da garota PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* ! PAFT* !

\- Isso foi por você ter tentado fugir do seu castigo. - Aurora lecionou, parando por um momento de dar palmadas na garota - E isso vai ser por você ter tentado sair desse compartimento, quando você sabe as consequências se você for pega. - Ela continuou, abaixando a calça e a calcinha de sua filha e as deixando na volta do seu joelho.

\- Não, mamãe, paa-re. - Octavia pediu, chutando as suas pernas. Ela odiava apanhar assim.

\- Sim, Octavia. - Aurora afirmou, segurando com uma mão as costas da garota para mante-lá no lugar e com a outra mão, ela pegou a escova, dando as primeira escovadas PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! O que fez Octavia morder os lábios para tentar não gritar de dor.

\- Isso dooói! - Octavia se queixou, mas Aurora não se comoveu.

\- É pra doer. - A mulher falou, continuando a punir o traseiro da sua filha com a escova. PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* !

Aurora parou por um momento para observar o traseiro da garota. Ele estava vermelho, mas ela sabia que podia ser mais vermelho do que isso.

\- Você nunca mais vai tentar sair desse compartimento. - Aurora pontuou cada palavra com uma pancada forte da escova PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! - Você entendeu, Octavia? - Ela perguntou com a criança de bruços no seu colo.

\- Sii-m. - A garota choramingou com a voz carregada de choro.

\- Sim o quê? - Aurora insistiu, punindo o traseiro da garota novamente PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* !

\- Sii-m, see-nhora. - Octavia falou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. Aurora sabia que era hora de acabar com o castigo da sua filha, então ela apenas deu mais quatro escovadas para se certificar que ela tinha levado o ponto pra casa. PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* ! PEFT* !

\- Acabou. - Aurora avisou, colocando com uma das mãos a escova em cima da mesa - Acabou. - A mulher suspirou, afagando as costas de Octavia com a outra mão. A criança ainda estava chorando, mas mesmo assim Aurora levantou a garota e colocou ela na sua frente. - Você entende o porque foi punida? - Aurora perguntou, olhando nos olhos da sua filha.

\- Enteen-do. - Octavia respondeu com a voz embargada, tampando o seu rosto e tentando limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Eu não gosto de te bater, Octavia. - Aurora afirmou, tirando as maõs de Octavia do próprio rosto e fazendo a filha olhar pra ela - Mas você precisa aprender a controlar os seus impulsos e eu sei que é horrível ficar trancada aqui, mas infelizmente as coisas são assim. - Ela explicou e Octavia apenas fungou com o nariz, tentando controlar o choro - Eu amo você, querida, eu não posso te perder. - A mulher continuou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da garota - Então por favor, não faça mais isso. - Aurora completou e por mais que Octavia estivesse com raiva por ter acabado de apanhar e sempre negasse o conforto de sua mãe nessas situações, ela nunca tinha visto a sua mãe tão vunerável assim. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, Octavia simplesmente a abraçou. Aurora logicamente retribuiu o abraço e apertou a sua filha com força sobre o seu peito. Elas ficaram alguns minutos assim, até que Aurora separou o braço e olhou para a sua filha: - É hora do canto para você, Octavia. - Ela avisou, subindo as calças de Octavia devagar. Quando o tecido encostou no seu traseiro dolorido, Octavia fez uma careta de dor e olhou para a sua mãe:

\- Isso é mesmo necessário, mamãe? - Octavia perguntou, esfregando o seu traseiro com uma das mãos.

\- Você conhece as regras. - Aurora a olhou séria e apontou para o canto - Vamos lá, querida, são só quinze minutos. - Ela continuou e Octavia abaixou a cabeça, antes de ir até o canto, ainda esfregando o seu traseiro dolorido.

Aurora sorriu de lado ao observar como Octavia era mimada. Isso era culpa de Bellamy, afinal. Ele sempre a protegia de tudo e sempre fazia de tudo por ela. Ela tinha tanto orgulho dele. Ele era um ótimo irmão para Octavia e Aurora sabia que ele sempre cuidaria dela.

Então depois de mais ou menos cinco minutos, Aurora ouviu a porta do seu compartimento ser aberta. Era Bellamy. Octavia ao ver que era o seu irmão mais velho, simplesmente saiu do canto e correu na direção dele.

\- Ei, O. - Bellamy sorriu ao ver sua irmãzinha, mas imediatamente se preocupou ao ver que os olhos dela estavam encharcados de lágrimas.

\- A mamãe me bateu, Bell. - Octavia contou para o seu irmão mais velho, antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa.

\- Feche a porta, Bellamy. - Aurora mandou e Bellamy olhou com dó para Octavia, mas ainda assim obedeceu sua mãe e trancou a porta com a chave. Ele odiava saber que Octavia tinha apanhado, mas ele sabia que Aurora só batia em Octavia quando ela fazia algo muito errado. Mesmo sendo severa, sua mãe sempre foi justa. - E você... - Aurora se dirigiu a Octavia e agarrou o braço da garota, a virando de costas pra ela e pousando duas palmadas duras no seu traseiro já castigado PAFT* ! PAFT* ! - Me obedeça quando eu te mandar ficar no canto. - Ela lecionou, levando Octavia de volta para o canto - Você ainda precisa ficar mais dez minutos aí. - Aurora avisou, olhando séria para a sua filha. Já Bellamy apenas observou a cena com pena, mas sabia que provavelmente sua mãe tinha motivos para estar sendo tão severa assim.

\- Eu não entendo o porque disso, se depois eu vou ficar presa trinta minutos naquele buraco idiota. - Octavia resmungou, mas Aurora e Bellamy ouviram cada palavra.

\- Octavia, você quer apanhar outra vez, agora na frente do seu irmão? - Aurora perguntou, começando a se irritar novamente.

\- Não, maa-mãe. - Octavia gaguejou e negou com a cabeça. Ela odiava ficar no canto, mas sem dúvidas isso era mil vezes melhor do que sentir o peso da mão de sua mãe de novo.

\- Foi o que eu pensei. - Aurora a olhou e Octavia se virou para olhar para a parede, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico para mostrar o quanto ela odiava aquilo.

Aurora apenas ignorou a cena de Octavia e voltou a se sentar na cadeira. Já Bellamy lançou um olhar lamentável para a sua irmãzinha e suspirou, antes de puxar outra cadeira e se sentar de frente para a sua mãe.

\- O que ela fez? - Bellamy perguntou, olhando para o canto em que Octavia estava.

\- Eu peguei ela fora do nosso compartimento. - Aurora contou e Bellamy respirou fundo. Octavia realmente merecia o castigo que a sua mãe tinha dado.

\- É difícil pra ela, mãe. - Bellamy tentou defender a sua irmãzinha, mas Aurora negou com a cabeça.

\- Eu sei, mas infelizmente as coisas são assim. - Aurora suspirou e Bellamy acentiu devagar, concordando com a sua mãe.

Eles ficarem em silêncio alguns minutos, até que Aurora olhou para o relógio e viu que já tinha acabado o tempo de Octavia no canto.

\- Você já pode sair do canto agora, Octavia. - Aurora finalmente falou e Octavia imediatamente se virou e saiu de lá com a cabeça abaixada, indo na direção de Bellamy e enterrando seu rosto no peito do seu irmão mais velho.

\- Está tudo bem, O. - Bellamy falou, abraçando a sua irmãzinha com força - Está tudo bem. - Ele repetiu, enquanto ouvia os soluços dela e fazia carinho nas suas costas.

\- Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver agora. - Aurora avisou, se levantando da cadeira e olhando para Bellamy - Cuide dela. - Sua mãe pediu e Bellamy acentiu, ainda com a sua irmãzinha nos braços.

Assim que Aurora saiu do compartimento, Octavia levantou a cabeça e olhou pra Bellamy, fazendo um bico e dizendo:

\- Mamãe me bateu com a escova hoje, Bell. - Ela contou, voltando a esfregar o seu traseiro com uma das mãos.

\- É sério? - Bellamy perguntou, surpreso. Sua mãe nunca tinha batido em Octavia com a escova antes.

\- Sim e dói muito. - A garota falou, ainda esfregando o seu traseiro, o que fez Bellamy sorrir de lado.

\- Pode ter certeza que eu sei bem disso. - Bellamy riu, o que fez Octavia abrir um pequeno sorriso, antes de abaixar a cabeça - O que foi, O? - Ele perguntou, preocupado com a súbita mudança de atitude dela.

\- Eu sinto a sua falta, irmão mais velho. - Octavia confessou e Bellamy por um momento se sentiu culpado. Desde que ele entrou para a guarda, ele não passava mais tanto tempo com a sua irmãzinha como antes. Mas infelizmente, ele precisava trabalhar, afinal Octavia estava crescendo e eles precisavam de mais rações.

\- Eu também, O. - Bellamy afirmou, passando a mão no rosto de sua irmãzinha - Mas... - Ele ia se explicar, mas Octavia o interrompeu.

\- Eu sei, você precisa trabalhar para que a gente tenha mais rações. - A garota completou, parecendo frustada.

\- Isso mesmo. - Bellamy concordou e Octavia o olhou para o lado, pensando por um momento.

\- Será que eu vou ficar a minha vida inteira trancada aqui? - Octavia perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Eu espero que não. - Bellamy falou e ele realmente esperava isso, mas não sabia se isso algum dia seria possível. A Terra ainda não era habitável.

\- Eu penso sobre isso, as vezes... - A garota contou, olhando para o seu irmão mais velho - Eu não quero passar a minha vida toda aqui. - Octavia completou, fazendo um bico, o que fez Bellamy puxar as mãos de sua irmãzinha e fazer ela olhar para ele.

\- Você não vai passar a sua vida toda aqui, O, então por favor não pensa nisso. - Bellamy pediu, segurando as mãos de sua irmãzinha, mas ao ver que ela não tinha esboçado nenhuma reação, ele continuou: - Que tal uma história? - Ele sugeriu, sorrindo para sua irmãzinha.

\- Eu gosto de histórias. - Octavia o olhou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

\- Então vem cá. - Bellamy sorriu, levantando a sua irmãzinha e a sentando no seu colo.

\- Ai, Bell. - A garota se queixou, fazendo uma careta, o que fez ele levantar as sombrancelhas - Mamãe me bateu hoje, esqueceu? - Octavia se queixou, fazendo Bellamy rir.

\- É verdade, me desculpe. - Bellamy falou rindo, ajeitando Octavia de uma maneira mais confortável no seu colo - Então... Que história você gostaria de ouvir hoje? - Ele perguntou, tentando animar a sua irmã.

\- Você sabe que eu gosto das histórias dos gladiadores. - Octavia falou e ele sorriu. Era verdade. Octavia amava histórias que eram relacionadas a lutas.

\- Muito bem. - Bellamy acentiu, fazendo cocégas levemente no pescoço de sua irmã, o que fez ela se contorcer.

\- Pare, Bell. - Octavia riu e Bellamy a olhou.

\- Você já ouviu a história de Carpophorus? - Bellamy perguntou e Octavia fez uma cara de confusão - Ele foi um gladiador que foi comparado com o próprio Hercúles. - Ele explicou e Octavia se animou.

\- Me conte sobre ele! - A garota pediu com um enorme sorriso e Bellamy ao ver que finalmente sua irmãzinha tinha se animado, começou a contar detalhadamente cada pedaço dessa história. Porém, antes que ele tivesse terminado a história de Carpophorus, Bellamy percebeu que Octavia já estava adormecida com a cabeça encostada no seu peito.

Quanto ela estava dormindo, ela não parecia tão teimosa. Mas bom, ela era uma Blake. Bellamy pensou. Os Blakes são por natureza muito teimosos, então era normal Octavia ser assim também. Então, ainda olhando para a sua irmãzinha adormecida, ele prometeu a sí mesmo que um dia, a sua irmãzinha teria uma vida normal. Ela não merecia viver escondida uma vida inteira por algo que não era culpa dela. Octavia merecia mais. E Bellamy um dia, ia dar isso a ela, afinal ''Sua irmã, sua responsabilidade''.

 **FIM**

 **Eu sei que Aurora pode parecer dura nessa história, mas é que nos flashbacks que tivemos de Aurora no show, ela realmente pareceu ser uma mãe severa. Eu pelo menos, tive essa impressão. Quanto a Octavia, eu acho que ela realmente era bem mimada, na s1 percebemos claramente isso, então ao retratar ela com 12 anos, acho que fazia sentido mostrar ela assim. Confesso também que escrevi essa história um pouco depois que vi o 5x08, mas não estava com muita vontade de postar essa história naquela hora. Porém uma semana depois, eu apenas decidi postar essa história mesmo assim.**

 **No momento, eu estou bem animada com The 100 e como estou de férias, estou pensando em escrever uma história que tivesse como personagens principais Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia e Madi (como se eles fossem uma família e vivessem juntos). Na verdade não seria exatamente uma história, mas sim uma coleção de drabbles que poderia envolver diversas situações que vocês iriam sugerir, como por exemplo, eles na praia ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Vale lembrar que no caso essa história seria AU e Bellamy e Clarke seriam casados tendo Madi como filha biólogica e Octavia continuaria como a irmã mais nova de Bellamy, mas só que no caso, ela seria um pouco mais nova (Octavia teria 16 anos). Então se alguém gostar dessa ideia, apenas sugira aqui nos comentários alguma situação que você gostaria de ver da Família Blake e eu apenas vou começar a trabalhar nisso.**

 **Eu também preciso dizer que não aguento o fato de que os Blakes briguem tanto nessa s5. Diabos, eu só queria eles lutando lado a lado e conquistando o Vale juntos. É pedir muito?**

 **Bom, é isso. Espero que gostem dessa pequena one-shot. Um beijo e até a próxima! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
